Pipelines may be used to transport a substance from one location to another. For example, a pipeline may be used to transport propane gas from one location to another location hundreds of miles away. At any given time, various portions of a pipeline may be at risk of malfunctioning, either due to corrosion, mechanical damage, equipment failures, etc. As a result, an enterprise operating a pipeline may need to manage the pipeline to fix anomalies as they arise and/or prevent problems before they occur. For example, an enterprise might notice a construction crew has begun working near the pipeline and dispatch a person to the site to ensure that the construction does not damage the pipeline. Manually monitoring these various pipeline risks, however, can be a time consuming, difficult, and error prone process—especially when there are a large number of pipeline locations (e.g., a pipeline could be hundreds of miles long). Moreover, it can be difficult for a user to visualize physical pipeline locations and various types of risk, especially when there are a substantial number of pipeline segments and/or pipeline assets (or even when an enterprise is operating multiple pipelines). It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods to provide intelligent pipeline management alarms and/or alerts in an automatic and accurate manner.